Naruto in the Land of Zombies
by NeutralPanda123
Summary: Naruto was transported to a parallel dimension, so he decided to live a happy and normal life. Too bad for him, the universe hates his very existence. That and zombies, cowboys, maniacal girls, and a nerdy boy. Did I mention zombies? Rated T because Zombieland. Pairings currently undecided. UP FOR ADOPTIPON!


**Disclaimer: NeutralPanda123 does not own "Zombieland" or the "Naruto" series, nor does he own any of the products mentioned within this fanfiction. All products or brands in this story are owned by their creators.**

Regular Speech - "Hey guys, how 'ya doin?"

Thinking - _'Oh lord, can this get over with already?'_

 **XXXXXX Chapter One XXXXXX**

 _R-r-r-r-ing. R-r-r-r-ing._

The blisteringly loud ringing noise of an alarm clock could be heard throughout a small one story house. As a loud groan worked it's way out of a young mans' mouth, a small smash also rang throughout the house, rendering the young man annoyed. _Awake,_ but annoyed. As the young man opened his dark orange curtains, light seeped through the bedroom, allowing anyone outside to look in and see his form.

The young man, being about 16-17 years old, had 'shainy as the sun' blonde hair. His blue eyes so blue that if one peered in for to long, the would fall into a deep, blue abyss. His body was physically fit, his muscles being the ones of a swimmer, or a runners, ment for lithe, and fast movement.

His most prominent features were on either side of his face though. Three thin lines, on parallel sides of his cheek. Mostly mistaken for scars or tatoos, they were really birthmarks.

This was _Naruto N. Uzumaki._ A young man who had been literally tossed his behind into a _parallel dimension._

Where Naruto came from, there was not any _high-tech_ gear. Sure, they had technology like lightbulbs and microwaves, but that was what his people considered the pinnacle of technology. No, in his dimension, they had people called shinobi, people able to manifest their raw physical and spirtual energy, and use it as a force of nature. This is what they called chakra.

In this new land though, people were not able to manifest chakra. In this dimension, people had much higher-tech( **?** ). They used big metal boxes called 'cars' to travel from place to place. They had what people called 'laptops' which people used to surf the 'internet'. If anything, it was much more confusing to Naruto than what they had in the Elemental Nations.

"Ahh, the good-ol' days." said Naruto out loud, as he remembered the missions he and his team use to complete. Quickly turning around, Naruto began to walk to his bathroom to take a shower. As he began to dry off, he had heard frantic knocking and what sounded like crying from outside his door. Quickly throwing on an orange t-shirt and some black cargo pants, Naruto went and opened the door, allowing a _beautiful_ woman to scurry into his room.

Quickly spotting her frnatic state of mind, Naruto quickly rushed over to her, muttering a quick, and more worried than anything, "Are you okay miss?".

"No! I am _not_ okay!" the woman said, as she began to hyperventilate.

Using what knowledge his old teammate Sakura had given him, Naruto began to comfort the woman before she knocked herself out.

"Hey, it's okay, nothings going to happen to you, your fine..." Naruto whispered into her ear, muttering sweet-nothings to soothe her.

As the woman finally calmed down, Naruto could tell because her breathing began to slow, she began to fall asleep, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

 _'Ah, she's asleep...well she looks really peaceful now, shouldn't wake her.'_ Naruto thought, as he stretched his legs and began to doze off.

 **2 hours later...**

"Gaaah!" Naruto gasped, being woken up from a startling movement across his lower body.

Looking down, Naruto saw the woman from earlier, and he noticed that...her face was rotted and falling apart.

"Is it just me, or did you get _waaaaaaay_ uglier?" Naruto voiced, his voice echoing off the walls.

Shrieking at him, the woman began to crawl forward, and after a few steps, Naruto simply muttered...

"Well this quickly turned to shit."

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Whoo, finally done. I've had this idea on my chest for awhile, after I threw myself back into the zombie craze. Now I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, so I'll get right to the point. I have school. Lot's of it. That's why it takes so long for me to update stories. Sorry, but that's the way it's gotta happen. Good news is though, is that the school year is almost over, so I'll have all summer break for you guys. Thanks for checking this out.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
